


Snowy Season

by Here_Be_Spideychelle



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cold, Fluff, May worries about Peter, Winter, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Here_Be_Spideychelle/pseuds/Here_Be_Spideychelle
Summary: Peter Benjamin Parker is irresponsible and worries more about others than he does his own well being. May cares about Peter and refuses to watch him self destruct for the sake of others.





	Snowy Season

Twice. It had happened twice before May Parker decided she had enough.

The first time happened after a night of patrol for Peter in December. The morning following was filled with nose-blowing and sneezing. “Honey, are you okay?” “Yeah. I’m fine, May.” Peter’s lie was ruined by his stuffed nose altering his voice and the sentence being followed by him sniffling. She walked to him and placed a hand on his forehead, “May, really, I’m fine. Healthy as a h-”  _Sniff_. “H-healthy as a ho-” His voice wavered. “H-heaaalllthy a- ACHOO!” There it was. “Peter, you’re sick.” He shook his head, “No, no I’m fine. Just, uh, allergies.” May gave him an unimpressed look, “In the middle of winter?” “…yes?”

May shook her head, placed her hands on her shoulders turning him around, and began pushing him towards his room. He protested the whole way there. Eventually she got him into bed and pulled the covers over him. “May really, I’m perfectly fine.” She placed a hand on the side of his face and rubbed her thumb on his temple, “Rest, Peter. You need rest.” Peter tried to object again, but couldn’t find any words. May smiled as she exited, turning off the lights as she went. She looked over her shoulder as she left, Peter tried to look upset still, but he was definitely enjoying cozying under the blankets and he really did need it.

The second time she found out because he was out later than usual. May decided she would wait in his room for him. He did eventually, crawl in through his bedroom window, and try to make his way to the other side of his room. The light was off though, and as usual, he had yet to clean his room. So the journey was mostly thuds and shuffling. 

Eventually May took pity on him and flicked the light switch after a particularly hard thud followed by a groan from Peter. She cleared her throat once the light was on and Peter, who was gripping his shin and leaning on his bedpost, shot his head up to look at her. He let out a nervous chuckle as he placed his foot back on the ground and crossed his arms, trying too hard to seem casual. “Heeeyyyyy May. What-what’s up?” “What happened Peter?” “What? Pff. Nothing.” “Then why were you so late?” “Uh…” Peter struggled to come up with an explanation but came up blank.

After a bit of interrogating from May, Peter admitted to slowing down a bit from what might’ve been another cold. May forced him to take some medicine and stay in bed all of next day. While he did May got to work on a special project she would finish a week or two later.

 

“Maaaaay,” Peter whined, “People won’t take me seriously as Spider-Man like this!” May readjusted his beanie and straightened his scarf. “You know what’s really serious? Pneumonia. Wear the scarf.” “There’s a heater in the suit!” “I don’t wanna hear it. I made the hat and the scarf that design so that you’d wear them. So you’re wearing them.”

Peter looked down and sure enough, the scarf was an alternating pattern of yellow and black stripes. Then there was a small insignia with a badger on one of the ends. Peter lifted that end a bit closer to his face for inspection. He couldn’t feel the material due to the Spidey Suit, but that didn’t stop him from rubbing the the scarf between his thumb and index finger.

“My Hogwarts house.” He whispered. May patted his shoulder “You know it, kiddo. Us Hufflepuffs have to look out for each other.” Peter chuckled, “I thought we agreed you were a Slytherin.” May shrugged, “To be determined.” Peter laughed. “Fine. I’ll wear the scarf.” “And the hat?” He chuckled again, “And the hat.” May smiled hugging him. She kissed his forehead through the mask before resting her chin on his head. “Thank you sweetie.” “Sure thing, May.”

As Peter climbed out the window he smiled thinking to himself,  _‘I’m one lucky kid.’_  Then he shot a web, and away he swung.


End file.
